Dlaczego to musi być trójkąt?
Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race Odcinek 17 - Dlaczego to musi być trójkąt? Wprowadzenie Don: Witam państwa w kolejnym odcinku w którym 9 drużyn zmierzy się z konkurencjami na całym świecie. Zwycięzcy sezonu otrzymają nagrodę w postaci 1.000.000 dolarów kanadyjskich. To jest Totalna Porażka: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Don: Na przepięknej wyspie Teneryfie zdobywcy pierwszego miejsca, czyli Łyżwiarze odbierają wskazówkę. Josee bierze, a Jacques czyta wskazówkę. Jacques: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie rozpoczniecie na Bermudach. Don: 'Bermudy należące do UK to jedne z największych atrakcji turystycznych na świecie. Słyną one z niesławnego trójkąta bermudzkiego który do dziś jest największą tajemnicą świata. Jednak z powodu licznych zatopień samolotów i statków oraz niewyjaśnionych zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych ominiemy to miejsce z daleka i wykonamy zadanie na Bermudach. ''Zawodnicy lecą samolotem na Bermudy. W trakcie lotu samolot wlatuje w burzę i ulega uszkodzeniu. Uczestnicy ewakuują się i skaczą ze spadochronami lądując na nieznanej dotąd wyspie. '''Don: Drodzy uczestnicy. Jako, że nieplanowanie wylądowaliśmy na nieznanej dotąd wyspie w samym sercu trójkąta bermudzkiego zmieniamy odtąd zasady. Uczestnicy mają podzielić w trzy pary w jedną grupę. Razem będzie was trzy grupy w trzech grupach w trójkącie bermudzkim. Rozumiecie? Nieważne... . Na wyspie musicie odnaleźć coś nadprzyrodzonego, a potem zbudować pojazd z którego można się stąd wydostać. Ci którzy dotrą do strefy luzu na Bermudach ostatni odpadają z wyścigu. Drużyny dzielą się na trzy grupy. Pierwsza to Dawni wymiatacze, Łyżwiarze i Przyrodnicy, druga to Biegacze, Sobowtóry i Farmerzy, a trzecia to Gotki, Nerdzi i Dzieciaki. Wszyscy idą w różne strony. Cameron: To nie do wiary! Jesteśmy w samym sercu legendarnego trójkąta! Czy to nie ekscytujące Gwen? Gwen: Tak jest kochany. Jednak mam złe przeczucia co tu spotkamy. Crimson: To miejsce przemawia złą energią. Na pewno mi się tu spodoba. Harold: Hej! Widzieliście? To miejsce chyba podlega wszelkim prawom fizyki. Junior: Hej Cody! Co się tak cieszysz? Chyba nie myślisz o tej dziewczynie gotce? Cody: A żebyś wiedział. I to nie o byle gotce tylko o pięknej Gwen która mnie nie zauważa od tylu sezonów. Kiedy nie ma Sierry postaram się jeszcze powalczyć o nią. Nagle docierają do starej fabryki gdzie szukają nadprzyrodzonej rzeczy. Harold: To chyba stare laboratorium badań na kosmitach. Widać tu za hibernowane ciało kosmity oraz UFO. Junior: UFO! Możemy się nim stąd wydostać, a kosmitę zabrać jako dowód. Nagle Cameron potyka się o kamień i przypadkowo wybudza kosmitę ze snu. Rozwścieczony kosmita gania ich strzelając laserami z oczu. Cody chowa się w pokoju z eliksirami. Jeden z nich wpada mu w ręce. Cody: Co to jest? Eliksir miłości. Hurra! Nareszcie Gwen się we mnie zakocha! Cody i Gwen zostają nagle sam na sam. Gwen: Widziałeś Cody?! Ten kosmita to istne monstrum! Co robimy?! Cody: Oh Gwen! Jeśli to mają być nasze ostatnie chwile to pragnę ci powiedzieć, że cię kocham. Gwen: Cody! Nie szukaj sytuacji do zauroczenia mnie. Ten temat jest skończony już dawno. Cameron jest moim nowym chłopakiem i kropka. Cody: To może chociaż mnie pocałujesz? Gwen: Cody! Czy ty słyszysz co ja powiedziałam. Możemy być przyjaciółmi, ale nie proś mnie więcej o rękę. Zrozpaczony Cody chce rzucić eliksirem miłości w Gwen jednak kosmita odbija go laserem po czym trafia w Crimson. Crimson patrzy na Juniora w którym się zakochuje. Crimson: Chodź no tutaj mój kochany dzieciaku na całusa. Junior: Crimson nie! Jestem jeszcze za mały na całusy. Po czym Junior wpada na kosmitę który laserami strąca na siebie lawinę gruzu. Harold: Bierzemy go do UFO zanim się obudzi. Cameron: Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, dlaczego Crimson zakochała się w Juniorze, Cody: To moja wina. Wybacz mi Gwen, że chciałem sprawić żebyś się we mnie zakochała. Teraz już wiem, że batem cię do tego nie przymuszę. Gwen: Daj spokój Cody. Mimo to dzięki tobie pokonaliśmy kosmitę. Szczerze to byłam dla ciebie zbyt ostra i uważam, że powinniśmy się wspierać. A oto nagroda na którą zasłużyłeś za swą odwagę. Po czym Gwen całuje Cody'ego w policzek. Tymczasem w innej części wyspy Biegacze, Sobowtóry i Farmerzy zostają porwani przez małe ludziki. Scott: Co to za małe knypki nas uprowadziły? Mike: Toż to Lilipuci z książki pt. Podróże Guliwiera. Miałem o nich referat w szkole. Docierają oni pod samo oblicze króla. Król zaczyna z nimi rozmawiać. Król Liliput: Co to za szkaradne stwory? Pewnie szpiegują dla Blefusków. Tyler: O nie królu. My tylko chcemy wrócić do domu. Król Liliput: Możemy zawrzeć układ. Moje wojsko zbuduje dla was łódź dzięki której wrócicie do domu, ale chcę abyście pokonali flotę Blefusków z ich królem na czele. Rodney: Dlaczego król tak szybko nam zaufał. Król Liliput: Bo tak samo odpowiadał przybyły tu wcześniej Guliwer który był naszym bohaterem. Dave: A więc to wszystko prawda! Ta bajka to nie bzdura. Jo: Czy król Blefusków mógłby być naszym trofeum. Król Liliput: Ależ oczywiście. Moi budowniczowie nie mają sobie równych więc szybko zbudujemy dla was łódź. Wszyscy wchodzą do wody i zaczynają rozgramiać flotę Blefusków. Na ostatnim zostaje sam król. Król Blefusków: Wy szkaradne potwory! Naprawdę myślicie, że mnie pokonacie? Dave: Oczywiście, że tak. Po czym Dave zamyka króla do pudełka. Jo: Mój bohaterze! Po czym Jo całuje Dave'a. Scott: Nie ma czasu na czułości. Bierzemy knypka i spływamy stąd. Tymczasem Dawni wymiatacze, Łyżwiarze i Przyrodnicy docierają do wraku statku. Chris: Ten skarb jest taki nadprzyrodzony, że chyba go weźmiemy. Jasmine: Statek można odbudować, bo ma mało zniszczeń. Shawn: Możemy ruszać w drogę! Owen: To dobrze, bo zgłodniałem. Jacques spostrzega przy szkielecie kapitana złotą rękawicę z fioletowym kamieniem. Postanawia ją zabrać na szczęście. Josee spostrzega pergamin który czyta. Josee: Co to jest? Zobacz Jacques! To o tej rękawicy którą masz. Jacques: I co o niej piszą prócz tego, że jest ładna. Josee: Tu pisze, że ten kto zdobędzie wszystkie sześć kamieni nieskończoności będzie mógł unicestwić kogo chce. Mamy tu nawet załączoną mapę z ich możliwą lokalizacją. Jacques: Już mamy jeden! Wystarczy zebrać pozostałe żeby pobyć się innych zawodników. Josee: Lepiej o tym innym nie mówić. Ale będą mieli pozamiatane! Po czym zaczynają się śmiać. Wszystkie drużyny biorą łupy i wchodzą na pojazdy. Do strefy luzu zawodnicy idą łeb w łeb. Jako pierwsi docierają. * Dzieciaki, Nerdzi, Gotki - 1 * Biegacze, Sobowtóry, Farmerzy - 2 Don: Przyrodnicy, Dawni wymiatacze i Łyżwiarze. Dotarliście tutaj ostatni więc nie mam wyboru... by powiedzieć wam, że to runda bez eliminacji! Zostajecie! Po czym wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Don: A my przenosimy się dalej i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Kategoria:Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Stefana Kategoria:Odcinki